A lithographic system comprises a radiation source and at least one lithographic apparatus. A lithographic apparatus is a machine constructed to apply a desired pattern onto a substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). A lithographic apparatus may for example project a pattern from a patterning device (e.g. a mask) onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on a substrate.
The wavelength of radiation used by a lithographic apparatus to project a pattern onto a substrate determines the minimum size of features which can be formed on that substrate. A lithographic apparatus which uses EUV radiation, being electromagnetic radiation having a wavelength within the range 4-20 nm, may be used to form smaller features on a substrate than a conventional lithographic apparatus (which may for example use electromagnetic radiation with a wavelength of 193 nm).
A lithographic apparatus may be provided with radiation from a radiation source which forms part of a lithographic system. A plurality of lithographic apparatus may be supplied by a single radiation source. The radiation source may comprise at least one free electron laser which emits EUV radiation.
It is desirable to provide a beam delivery apparatus or method that is suitable for a radiation source for providing one or more tools with radiation and which obviates or mitigates one or more of the problems associated with known beam delivery apparatuses or methods.